


Erased

by starryrosez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, M/M, rediscovering love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: There is no pain greater than losing somebody you love. But having the person you love forget you comes pretty close to it. In which after a car accident Lance loses two years of his memory, including the two years he's been with his soon-to-be-fiance Keith.





	Erased

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tried2write](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tried2write/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Lou, you asked and you shall receive. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Falling in love was never easy for Keith. He was cursed with misfortune and everywhere he turned for love, he was met with either a door slammed in his face or a knife piercing his heart. He thought that he could never have somebody to love; that he was cursed to be alone forever.

 

With every cursed prince that’s been turned into a frog, there’s a princess to break it, and Keith’s spell-breaker came in the form of a prince. Lance was the best thing to ever happen to Keith. He wasn’t like the former lovers he had, the ones who left, manipulated and harmed him. When they first met, Keith bared many scars and trauma and one by one Lance healed them. Every mark, every scar, every single trauma Keith had developed over the years was gone overtime with Lance. Keith was someone who couldn’t trust others, but Lance showed him how to trust, taught him how to forgive and most importantly gave him the love and support Keith had been yearning for years. Lance was everything to him. 

 

The day Lance forgot everything shattered the heaven the two had created.

 

It was an accident. The two of them were coming come back from Lance’s family reunion in the middle of a storm. It was already late at night and the storm was starting to pick up that Keith could barely see what was in front of the car even with the headlights on high beam. He remembered the exact conversation they were in. 

 

“ _Tío_ Angel invited us to visit the island during the summer. He has this beautiful farm by Havana and he built the house there for his family. It’s literally the coolest house ever. They have an awesome pool and possibly the biggest tree house on the island,” Lance said, “My cousin, Natalie and I used to pretend we were pirates and would play it for hours up there.” From the corner of Keith’s eye, he could see Lance smiling sweetly at Keith, “I’m hoping you can see such a huge part of my childhood.”

 

Keith smirked, “I don’t know, aren’t we too old for pirates and treehouses?”

 

“I’ll have you know, I am 23 years old and I will never be too old for pirates and treehouses,” Lance replied, draping himself over Keith.

 

Keith immediately pushed his boyfriend off of him, “Lay off, I’m driving in a storm.”

 

Lance chuckled, sitting up once again, “Sorry, I just couldn’t resist.”

 

“Okay, well I need to focus, it’s really foggy and the backroad is dark enough when it’s a clear and starry night.”

 

“I’ll be your second pair of eyes,” Lance said leaning forward, “Music?”

 

“It’s your day, pick the music.” Lance’s lit up as he began to select the song before Keith added, “But  _ no _ Bad Bunny.”

Lance frowned as he selected the next song. 

 

Keith was far ahead enough to notice the bright red stop sign coming up ahead. Keith stopped at the edge of the street and quickly checked to see if any cars were coming up. Before he could hit the gas pedal, Lance placed a hand on Keith’s arm.

 

“Listen Keith, I’ve been thinking about some things and… I’m turning 24 next July, you’re getting that promotion at work soon and we’ve been together for 2 years. I was thinking of starting to move our relationship into the more, you know,” Lance lifted his hand and indicated his ring finger. 

 

Keith’s heart skipped a beat as soon as he realized what Lance was trying to say. He was so speechless Lance blushed when he failed to reply to Lance’s confession.

 

“I mean, that’s completely alright if you’re not ready to think about that yet, I know you’re somebody who has had rough experiences in the past but--”

 

Keith leaned forward, cupping Lance’s face before planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Lance immediately reciprocated, kissing back fervently. When the two pulled apart, Lance took off his seatbelt and lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Keith before colliding their lips once again. When they pulled apart once again, Keith met Lance’s eyes which were sparkling with adoration.

 

“I think we can start moving towards that direction,” Keith replied, pushing a strand of hair behind Lance’s ear.

 

Lance chuckled tears starting to stream down his face, “I love you so much, Keith.”

 

“And I love you.”

 

Lance leaned back into his seat and began to adjust himself again so they move the car again when suddenly a bright light emerged in front of them. Lance’s head immediately snapped up and terror was in eyes as he yelled “Watch ou--

 

His yell was drowned out by the blaring of the horn as Keith turned his head to the direction of the chaos. The last thing he remembered was seeing a trailer coming towards them as Keith attempted to turn the car away from the truck before everything was pitch black. 

 

The next thing he knew was drifting back and forth between consciousness, with glimpses of ambulances, first responders telling him everything will be okay and being rushed down the white halls of the emergency room with a breathing mask covering the bottom half of his face. It wasn’t until hours, or maybe even days later was Keith fully conscious again, and the first person he was face to face with was a doctor peering down at him. 

“It’s nice to see you’re finally awake Mr. Kogane.”

 

Keith blinked in confusion and opened his mouth to say something but nothing but a quiet  _ uh _ , came out. He tried to sit up but two of the nurses immediately came to make him lie down again. Keith glared at the two nurses in frustration before attempting once again. This time, sharp pain in his arm and the back of his head caused him to cry out. Once again, the nurses laid him on the bed to help make the pain subside. 

 

“Be careful Mr. Kogane,” one of the nurses said, “The accident did a number on you.”

 

“The…” Keith’s voice was hoarse as he asked, “accident?”

 

“Yes, just the other night, you and your friend Lance were in the car when this truck rammed into you guys during a storm. It’s a miracle both of you are alive and escaped major injuries.”

 

“Injuries?” Keith lifted his arm to see that his wrist was completely bandaged up, and there was a huge stitch running from his elbow to his shoulder. Aside from a few bandages and bruises his other arm seemed to be okay and with it he touched his forehead. He felt cloth. His eyes widened. 

 

“How..?”

 

He felt the bed dip and the doctor’s head came into view. “Please sir, will you allow me to check up on you real quick?”

 

Keith nodded. The doctor performed some tests. He checked Keith’s vitals, asked him some questions, tested his vision and changed his bandages. In the end, the doctor gave him a run-down of everything that was wrong with him.

 

“Well, you are the lucky one here Mr. Kogane,” the doctor said, “You have a minor concussion and I’m sure you’ve noticed by now all the injuries you have all over your body including your big stitch and your wrist. Another two days in the hospital with plenty of rest, will relieve you of most of your injuries. Are you a student? Do you work?”

 

“I work.”

 

“You’ll have to take a week off, and you can’t do anything that requires a lot of thinking for a month, so math and programming are off the table. Got it?”

 

“Got it.”

 

The doctor scribbled something in the folder before closing it, “When you leave on Tuesday we’ll give you all the medications you need. Take them all twice a day, once after you eat breakfast, and once right before bed.”

 

“Got it,” Keith said.

 

“I have another question to ask you. What is your relationship with Lance?”

 

“My boyfriend, we live together.”

 

“Okay, since the two of you have each other listed as emergency contacts that makes sense. He’s been asking for you.”

 

“Can I see him?” Keith asked, “I just want to know he’s okay--

 

“He’s okay, he broke his arm in the accident but he’s recovering fine. After you get some rest you can see him--

 

“I need to see him,” Keith lifted himself up, avoiding putting pressure on his wrist, “ _ Now _ .”

 

“Okay,” the doctor resigned, he turned to one of the nurses and asked her to get him a wheelchair. Within moments, the nurse returned with the wheelchair and helped Keith onto it. 

 

“You must really love him if you’re that desperate to see him after such a traumatic event,” the nurse commented wistfully, “I wish my husband was like that. He’d probably go back to drink beer with his friends if this happened to us.”

 

Keith laughed, “I owe him everything, he picked me up during a bad time in my life.”

 

“And in return, you gave him unconditional love,” the nurse teased.

 

Keith blushed, “Sure.”

 

“Ah, we’re here,” the nurse said turning to the door and knocking on it, “I’ll tell the nurses watching him to remind him you’re a keeper.” she winked. 

 

Keith laughed, his face reddening even more.  _ He knows. _ He wanted to add. They had briefly talked about settling for good just before the accident after all. 

 

After a brief exchange with the nurses, the one that brought him to Lance’s room helped Keith inside the room. Keith smiled as soon as he laid eyes on the currently asleep Lance. Like Keith, his head was bandaged and he had a cast on his arm and the other side was heavily bruised. Despite all the wounds, Lance was still beautiful. Keith smiled as he approached Lance’s bedside and grabbed his hand, rubbing a thumb over his hand before bringing it to his lips for a kiss. 

 

Lance opened his eyes, blue eyes bleary as they looked up at the ceiling before turning to Keith. Keith smiled.

 

“Hey,” Keith whispered.

 

Lance blinked looking at Keith before retracting his hand. Keith chuckled. He was probably confused after taking a nap. Lance opened his mouth and the words that came out made Keith’s world come crash down on him.

 

“Who are you?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes.   
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starryrosez) and I'll give you cookie.  
> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
